danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) ist der Protagonist des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc und der ältere Bruder von Komaru Naegi. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern wurde er nur an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen, weil er in einer Lotterie gewonnen hat. Dies verschaffte ihm den Titel des Super High-School Level Glückspilzes, (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no „kōun“'') obwohl er sowohl Glück, als auch Pech zu haben scheint. Im Laufe des Spiels bekommt er aufgrund seines Optimismus und seines Talents, Hoffnung auf die anderen zu übertragen, den Titel der Ultimativen Hoffnung (超高校級の「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no „kibō“'') um. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair und Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls kehrt er als ein Mitglied der Future Foundation zurück. Auf der ersten DVD des Animes war ein 25-seitiges Booklet mit dem Titel Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever enthalten. Diese Kurzgeschichte listet die Folge von Ereignissen auf, die dazu geführt haben, dass Makoto als Glückspilz ausgewählt wurde. Makoto taucht auch in Danganronpa/Zero und Danganronpa IF auf. Aussehen Makoto bezeichnet sich selbst als ein typischer Highschool-Schüler. Er ist eher dünn und zudem einer der kleinsten Charaktere der Spiele. Seine Haare, bei denen eine Haarsträhne stets wie eine Antenne hochsteht, sind stachelig und braun, und er hat milchig haselnussbraune Augen. Als Klamotten trägt er einen mattgrünen Hoodie mit einem roten Streifen entlang des Reißverschlusses, eine schwarze Jacke, schwarze Jeans und rote Turnschuhe mit weißen Fußzehen. Nach seinem Beitreten der Future Foundation trägt er einen schwarzen Anzug. Persönlichkeit Makoto ist seiner Meinung nach eine ganz normale Person, weswegen er sich auch ein bisschen unsicher fühlt. Sein einziges Merkmal, das ihn von den anderen unterscheidet, ist sein Optimismus. Makoto ist sehr unterstützend und nachsichtig, obwohl er manchmal auch ein wenig naiv sein kann. Er ist freundlich, höflich und um Einiges bodenständiger als die anderen Schüler. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er ihnen in den Free-Time-Events näherkommen und sich mit ihnen anfreunden kann, sogar mit Byakuya Togami und Tōko Fukawa. Junko Enoshima bezeichnet Makoto als einen „Pflanzenfresser“, was im Grunde bedeutet, dass er in einer Beziehung der Passive ist. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür sind die Unterhaltungen, die er mit anderen führt. Obwohl er manchmal wie ein Schwächling wirkt, ist er trotzdem dazu in der Lage, entschlossen und charismatisch zu sein. Makoto glaubt stark an Hoffnung, und er hat stets eine positive Einstellung zur Zukunft, egal wie schlecht die momentane Situation auch aussehen mag. Dadurch haben er und seine Freunde überlebt. Im selben Maße verachtet er Verzweiflung, da er es für ein verdorbenes und negatives Gefühl hält, das der Welt nicht nützen kann. Allerdings wird in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair gezeigt, dass er bei den restlichen Schülern, die in Verzweiflung gefallen sind, nachsichtig ist, weil er glaubt, dass dies die Opfer von Junko Enoshima seien. Trotzdem hasst er diese, da er der Ansicht ist, sie ist die Ultimative Verzweiflung. Geschichte :Ab hier folgen jetzt einige Spoiler! Vor der Tragödie Makoto fängt als ein gewöhnlicher Schüler ohne besondere Talente an. Seine Familie besteht aus ihm, seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester. Er wurde durch eine Art Lotterie an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen, was ihm den Titel des „Ultimativen Glückspilzes“ verlieh. In einem „Free-Time-Event“ von Sayaka Maizono und im Manga wird verraten, dass er in der Schule mal einen verletzten Kranich gefunden und diesen versorgt hatte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, dass sie ihm dabei zugesehen hatte. Im Novel Danganronpa/Zero steht, dass er während seiner Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy auf der Krankenstation einmal in Ryouko Otonashi reingerannt war. Er sagte, dass er gekommen war, um das elektronische Handbuch zurückzuholen. Dieses wurde von Yasuke Matsuda verlegt. Im Anschluss hatte Makoto eine kurze Begegnung mit Isshiki Madarai. Mukuro Ikusaba rettete dann sein Leben. Vorher führten Makoto und die anderen Schüler ein glückliches Schulleben in der Hope's Peak Academy. Sie verbrachten ungefähr ein Jahr eine gute Zeit miteinander, bis die Tragödie erfolgte. Während dieser Zeit hatte Jin Kirigiri, der damalige Schulleiter der Academy, vor, die Schule zu verschließen und die Schüler für immer darin leben zu lassen. Makoto und seine Mitschüler gaben sich einverstanden, und sie begannen das Gebäude gemeinsam zu verschließen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie allerdings nicht, dass zwei Mitglieder der ultimativen Verzweiflung bereits unter ihnen waren. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Am Anfang wird Makoto vor dem Gebäude der Hope's Peak Academy gezeigt. Beim Betreten der Eingangshalle wurde ihm schwindelig, und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Im Anschluss wacht er in einem leeren Klassenraum auf, den er anfing zu untersuchen. Er findet heraus, dass an alle Fenster Eisenplatten geschraubt sind und sich im Klassenraum eine Überwachungskamera befindet. Kurz darauf findet er einen mit Wachsmalstiften geschriebenen Brief, auf dem „Orientierungshilfe“ stand. Danach verlässt er den Raum und fängt an zu erforschen, was sich in der Academy befindet. Bald aber findet Makoto heraus, dass er nicht alleine ist. Seine „neuen“ Klassenkameraden erzählen alle ihre eigenen Geschichten, die alle auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gleich waren. Alle sind nach dem Betreten der Eingangshalle in einem Klassenraum aufgewacht. Während ihrer Vorstellungsrunde gesellt sich Monokuma zu den anderen Schülern in der Eingangshalle. Dieser erklärte ihnen das Grundprinzip der Academy: Entweder würden sie für immer in diesem Gebäude zusammenleben oder einen der Schüler umbringen müssen, um die Schule „abzuschließen“ (der Mörder würde dann mit seinem Verbrechen davonkommen). Nach der Erklärung des Grundprinzips bleibt Makoto schockiert, aber dennoch ruhig. Er nimmt wahr, dass die Schule nicht mit Hoffnung, sondern stattdessen mit Verzweiflung gefüllt ist. Die Stille unter den Schülern wird von Kirigiri unterbrochen. Diese sagt, dass es keine Lösung sei, einfach nur herumzustehen. Makoto reißt sich wieder zusammen und versucht eine Möglichkeit zu finden, nicht irgendwelchen ungewollten Unfällen zu begegnen. Bei einem Streit zwischen Byakuya Togami und Mondo Oowada versucht Makoto dazwischenzutreten. Doch es klappt nicht. Stattdessen wird er von Mondo bewusstlos geschlagen. Als Makoto von dem Schlag aufwacht, wird er mit seinen Klassenkameraden bei der Suche nach einem Ausgang wieder vereint. Während der Untersuchungen taucht Monokuma auf. Er erwähnt, dass sich im Videoraum eine DVD befindet. Makoto wird zur Neugier angeregt, und er macht sich mit seinen Mitschülern auf den Weg dahin. Auf der DVD wird gezeigt, dass sein Haus zerstört wurde und seine Familie auf einmal verschwindet. Sein Gesicht wird kreidebleich, und er versucht sofort einen Plan zu entwickeln, zu entkommen. Makoto sieht sich um und bemerkt auch den panischen Gesichtsausdruck auf Sayakas Gesicht an. Diese rennt aus dem Raum. Er folgt ihr und versucht sie zu beruhigen, während er ihr verspricht, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen, selbst wenn dafür sein eigenes in Gefahr wäre. Der Tod von Sayaka Maizono, die ersten falschen Anschuldigungen und die erste Hinrichtung Am nächsten Morgen wird - sehr zu Makotos Leidwesen - das Versprechen, gebrochen, als er sie tot in der Dusche seines Zimmers auffand. Er bricht zusammen und wird später als Mörder verdächtigt. Um in einem verzweifelten Versuch seinen Namen reinzuwaschen, muss Makoto sich durch viele hitzige Auseinandersetzungen quälen und Beweise sammeln. Am Ende kommt er mit einem endgültigen Beweis auf. Dieser deutet daraufhin, dass Leon Kuwata der Mörder ist. Nachdem Makoto im Class Trial seine Beweise schlussfolgert, führt er eine kurze, aber sehr intensive Diskussion mit Leon. Letzterer wurde am Ende wegen des Mordes an Sayaka für schuldig erklärt, was Makotos Namen vom Mord reinwusch. Doch bevor irgendeiner die Gelegenheit hatte, das Mordmotiv zu begreifen, wird er zu seiner Bestrafung geschleift. Nachdem Makoto und die anderen Leons Hinrichtung mit angesehen haben, rastet er aus und gibt Monokuma die Schuld an Leons und Sayakas Toden. Kyouko hält ihn allerdings davon ab, auf den Bären loszugehen. Makoto bleibt still, aber immer noch misstrauisch. Später erklärt Kyouko ihm, dass Sayaka mit ihrer Todesbotschaft versucht hat ihn zu beschützen und es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er für den Mord verantwortlich. Makoto antwortete darauf, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens die Ableben auf seiner Schulter tragen würde, damit er sie niemals vergisst, und damit er sich so am Drahtzieher rächen kann, indem er herausfinden würde, wer es ist. Es befinden sich mehr Misstrauen und Opfer unter uns Nach Sayakas und Leons Tod macht sich Makoto mit den anderen auf die Suche nach einem Ausweg aus der Schule. Unglücklicherweise wurde wieder jemand getötet, und dieses Mal war Chihiro Fujisaki das Opfer. Dieser wurde wie neben einer in Blut geschriebenen Nachricht an einer Wand aufgehängt. Mithilfe von der Informationen von Celestia Ludenberg und Mondo schafft Makoto es, Byakuya und Genocider Sho als Verdächtige auszuschließen. Am Ende beschuldigt er Mondo als Mörder. Auch wenn sein Mitschüler Kiyotaka Ishimaru darauf besteht, dass Mondo unschuldig ist, festigt Makoto die Anklage und bemerkt, dass er die Sporträume wechselt und die blutverschmierte Hantel wegwirft. Trotzdem hat er nicht erwartet, dass Mondo Chihiro aus Neid und Wut tötet. Es lag an der Entschlossenheit des letzteren, stärker zu werden. Nach Mondos Hinrichtung bemerkt Makoto Misstrauen unter seinen Mitschülern, die sich fragen, wer das nächste Mordopfer sein würde. Die Gier der lügenden Königin Am nächsten Tag gesellt sich Makoto zu den überlebenden Schülern, die sich wegen Monokumas Ansage versammelt haben. Als er herausfindet, dass derjenige, der jemanden umbringt, zehn Milliarden Yen bekommt, ist er schockiert. Durch die Absichten des Bären, alle gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, wird Makoto noch zusätzlich frustriert. Nach der Versammlung versammeln sich er und die anderen im Baderaum, nachdem ihre Mitschülerin Aoi Asahina ausruft, sie hätte Chihiros „Geist“ gesehen. Aber anstatt eines Geistes finden Makoto und die restlichen Schüler eine künstliche Intelligenz namens Alter Ego. Diese wurde von Chihiro entwickelt, bevor er gestorben ist. Durch ihren plötzlichen Vorteil schöpft Makoto wieder Hoffnung. Später allerdings ist Alter Ego verschwunden, was die Schüler wieder in die Enge treibt. Togami sagt dazu, dass derjenige, der Alter Ego gestohlen hat, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Verräter ist. Makoto und die anderen beschließen dann, nach der künstlichen Intelligenz zu suchen. Die Suche nach Alter Ego wird jedoch angehalten, als er Celestia schreien hört. Diese behauptet, dass sie von dem „Justice-Roboter“ angegriffen wurde. Celestia sagt aus, dass sie einen Beweis hätte, und sie zeigt ihnen dann von Yamadas Digitalkamera aus ein Foto der Figur. Da Makoto Angst hat, der Mörder würde seinen Freunden erneut wehtun, warnt er Kirigiri und die anderen vor der neuen Gefahr. Die Schüler fanden dann aber nur einen verletzten Hifumi Yamada vor. Wieder einmal versucht Makoto die anderen zu finden, um sie von den Ereignissen zu informieren. Dabei findet er Ishimarus Leiche. Nach einigen Ermittlungen beginnt das Class Trial, in dem Anklagen gegen Yasuhiro Hagakure erhoben werden. Dieser ist nämlich der Hauptverdächtige dieses Mordes. Die Auseinandersetzungen dauern weiterhin an, und langsam findet Makoto die Wahrheit heraus. Er gibt bekannt, dass Celestia die Mörderin ist. Nachdem sie ihre Mordmotive erklärt, wird sie hingerichtet. Sakura Oogami als Spion und ihre ehrenwürdige Opfergabe Nach dem dritten Class Trial und Celestias Hinrichtung fragt Makoto Kyouko, wohin sie während ihrer Suche nach ihren Freunden hingegangen ist. Sie erzählt ihm dann, dass sie einen geheimen Raum in den Männertoiletten des zweiten Stocks gefunden hat. Makoto geht dann während der Nachtruhe in diesen Raum hinein. Darin findet er Regale vor, die mit vielen Akten und alten Jahrbüchern gefüllt und mit Staub verdeckt sind. Interessanterweise findet er eine Akte mit dem Titel „Das Schülerregister der Hope's Peak Academy“ vor. Diese Akte ist das einzige, was nicht mit Staub verdeckt ist. Als Makoto die Akte öffnet, findet er einen Fetzen Papier. Darauf steht „DU DARFST DIESEN ORT NICHT VERLASSEN“. Er erkennt die Worte wieder, aber bevor er irgendetwas tun kann, wird er von einer Person mit einer Maske und einem Trenchcoat attackiert und verliert das Bewusstsein. Danach findet er heraus, dass alle Akten in den Regalen und der Papierfetzen weg sind. Aber Makoto beschließt, sich erst einmal auszuruhen und geht zurück in sein Zimmer. Als er allerdings den ersten Stock erreicht, hört er ein Geräusch aus der Turnhalle und geht hin. Die Geräusche kommen von Sakura Oogami und Monokuma, die miteinander kämpfen und über „Spione“ und „Geiseln“ sprechen. Er kann das Unbehagen dieser Konfrontation fühlen, und er schätzt, dass Sakura etwas verheimlicht. Später wird auch gesagt, dass sie der Spion unter ihnen ist. Sie begeht Selbstmord, um Streit in den Gruppen zu vermeiden. Ihre Opfergabe war nicht vergebens, da die anderen aufhören, sich zu streiten. Mukuro Ikusaba, die sechzehnte Schülerin und weitere falsche Anschuldigungen Nachdem Makoto dabei zusieht, wie einer nach dem anderen entweder hingerichtet oder ermordet wird, schwört er seinen verstorbenen Klassenkameraden, er würde einen Weg aus diesem Albtraum finden, sodass ihre Tode nicht umsonst gewesen sind. Er beschließt sie zu rächen, indem er den wahren Mörder dieses unmenschlichen Spiels findet. Während Makoto schläft, wird er plötzlich von einer maskierten Person attackiert. Glücklicherweise wird er noch von Kyouko gerettet. Bevor er nach weiteren Geheimnissen in der Schule sucht, findet er den wahren Verbrecher der Attentate tot auf. Während den Ermittlungen findet er auch den Kontrollraum, worauf nur Monokuma Zutritt hat. Später findet Makoto heraus, dass der Bär eine Art massenweise hergestellter Roboter ist und hinter der ganzen Aufregung verantwortlich steckt. Alle Beweise deuten daraufhin, dass Kyouko die Mörderin ist. Makoto weigert sich, sie als Mörderin zu beschuldigen. Unglücklicherweise hilft ihm das nicht weiter, weil er kurz darauf als Mörder hingestellt wird. Trotz seiner Bitte, unschuldig gesprochen zu werden, ist die Hinrichtung gerade am Dampfen, da er für schuldig gewählt wurde, auch wenn er gar nicht den Mord begangen hat. Alter Egos Rettung Inmitten seiner Hinrichtung wird Makoto plötzlich von Alter Ego gerettet, der eigentlich als eine Art Ersatz für Sakuras „Hinrichtung“ zerstört wurde. Die künstliche Intelligenz hackt sich in das System ein und rettet ihn, indem er den Knast anhält und ein Loch hinter ihm öffnet, welches ihn in den Keller befördert. Makoto wacht dort auf und beschließt, sich seine Energie aufzusparen. Später wird er von Kyouko geweckt. Diese ist in den Müllschlucker gestiegen, um ihn zu retten. Am Ende benutzt sie den Hauptschlüssel aus dem Büro des Direktors, und beide klettern eine lange Leiter hinauf. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben erzählt sie ihm, dass sie weiß, wer sie ist, und dass sie sich an Teile ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert. Anschließend offenbart sie ihre Identität als eine „Ultimative Detektivin“. Sie informiert ihn darüber, dass sie hergekommen ist, um ihren Vater - den Direktor - zu finden, welcher sie verlassen hat, als sie noch ein Kind war. Die wundersame Rückkehr und die angespannte Rivalität mit der echten Junko Enoshima Vor Makotos wundersamer Rückkehr mit Kyouko wird er wieder mit den anderen Schülern vereint. Sie erzählt dann in seinem Namen, dass das Class Trial aufgrund einiger Umstände wieder neu anfängt. Während der Ermittlungen lernt er mithilfe einer DVD mehr über ihre Vergangenheit, und er ist verwirrt, als sich alle Schüler – sich selbst eingeschlossen – in einem Interview mit dem ehemaligen Direktor ihr Einverständnis geben, in der Academy zu bleiben. Makoto fängt an zu realisieren, dass sie vor Beginn dieses Spiels Amnesie hatten und zwei Jahre in der Academy geblieben waren. Als der wahre Täter sich als die echte Junko herausstellt, ist er wegen ihrer Motive dieses Spiels überrascht. Während des Class Trials wird fast jeder Schüler von der Wahrheit erschüttert. Genauere Details wurden teilweise von Genocider Sho preisgegeben. Diese wusste mehr darüber als ihre andere Persönlichkeit Touko Fukawa. Nur Makoto schaffte es, hinter jedem Angebot und jedem Köder den Ablauf der Ereignisse auszuwerten: *Sayakas Gründe, Leon zu töten und Makoto hereinzulegen, waren die, aus der Schule zu entkommen und ihre Girl-Group zu retten. Doch Leon schlug stattdessen zurück und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Plan nach hinten losging. Bevor sie starb, schrieb sie seinen Namen mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Diesen schrieb sie allerdings mit dem Code 11037 rückwärts, was ein Ausgleich für ihren Betrug sein sollte. *Mondos Grund war, dass niemand sein Geheimnis erfahren sollte (den Tod seines Bruders). Aufgrund seiner unkontrollierten Wut und seines Neides wegen Chihiros innere Stärke brachte er diesen um. *Celestia brachte Yamada und Ishimaru um, damit sie die zehn Milliarden Yen bekommen und sich ein europäisches Schloss kaufen konnte. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie von Butlern, die als Vampire verkleidet sind, umgeben ist, und sie wollte alles für ihren Traum tun. *Sakuras Suizid lag an ihrer Stellung als Spion, der für Junko arbeitete. Dadurch verursachte sie Konflikte und Misstrauen unter den anderen. Zwar schien es erst so, dass ihr Selbstmord wegen Hagakure und Touko (diese war zu dem Zeitpunkt Genocider Sho) verursacht wurde. Später wurde allerdings verraten, dass diese Agierung ihre letzte Mühe war, die Gruppe zusammenzuhalten. Am Höhepunkt des Trials sind Makoto und die anderen über Junkos Enthüllung der Hope’s Peak Academy entsetzt. Ihr Plan war es, Verzweiflung über die ganze Welt zu verteilen. Sie verdreht anschließend wieder die Regeln, um Verzweiflung auf die Überlebenden zu übertragen. Währenddessen stellt Junko die Behauptung auf, dass die Schüler, wenn sie überleben möchten, Makoto hinrichten müssen. Hartnäckig wie immer weigert dieser sich das zu akzeptieren und versucht seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass Hoffnung in ihren Herzen existiert. *Er überzeugte Hagakure davon, dass das Leben in dieser Schule gar kein Leben ist. Diesem wurde dann klar, dass Leben bedeutet, man muss nach vorne blicken, selbst wenn es schwer und gruselig ist. Also weckte sich in ihm wieder das Verlangen, diese Schule zu verlassen und seine Zukunft zu finden. *Makoto überzeugte Asahina davon, dass sie nicht nur für sich selbst leben, sondern auch für ihre verstorbenen Freunde. Ihr wurde anschließend klar, dass ihre verstorbene Freundin Sakura bestimmt sagen würde, dass Leben bedeutet, man müsste gegen die Verzweiflung ankämpfen und sich durch das Elend zu bewegen. Das änderte Asahinas Meinung. *Er überzeugte Togami davon, dass seine Familie sich niemals der Verzweiflung unterliegen und er als Erbe seine Familie mehrere Male aufbauen würde, ohne aufzugeben. Dieser realisierte dann, dass seine Familie nicht tot ist. Das brachte ihn dazu, sein Wort zu halten und Junko mit den anderen zu besiegen. *Im Spiel sagte Genocider zu Makoto, dass es ihr egal ist, ob sie bleibt oder die Schule verlässt. Ihr ist nur wichtig, dass Togami mitkommt. Im Anime hingegen entschied sie sich nach seinem Eingeständnis, die Schule ebenfalls zu verlassen und das Leben des Drahtziehers zu beenden. *Makoto überzeugte Kyouko davon, dass ihr Vater weder aufgegeben noch verzweifelt hat. Er sagte, dass sie mit Hoffnung gefüllt werden würden, selbst wenn keine mehr da ist. Ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Vater Makoto niemals opfern würde. Kyouko bemerkte, dass es nicht heißt, sie kann ihren Vater nicht verstehen, nur weil sie bloß blutverwandt sind. Sie erzählte Makoto außerdem, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, die Verzweiflung zu bekämpfen. Deswegen verdiente er sich seinen Titel der „Ultimativen Hoffnung“. Mithilfe seiner Klassenkameraden schafft es Makoto, Junko in die Knie zu zwingen und sie in ihrer eigenen Bestrafung (The Ultimate Punishment) hinzurichten. Dadurch wurde ihr „Tod“ bekannt gegeben, und die Überlebenden waren endlich von den Drähten dieses sadistischen Spiels befreit. Da Makoto und die anderen ihre Qualen als beendet ansehen, öffnet er die Tür zum Ausgang. Dabei fragt er sich, ob er seine Zweifel und seine Unsicherheiten nach seinen „Abenteuern“ in der Academy noch beibehalten würde. In seinem Herzen allerdings bemerkt er, dass die Hoffnung überall in der Welt verteilt werden würde, und dass er das Unmögliche möglich machen will, solange er die Hoffnung beibehält. Damit trat Makoto als einer der sechs Überlebenden der Future Foundation bei. Auf der Jabberwock Island Als Mitglied der Future Foundation kehrt Makoto gemeinsam mit Kyouko und Byakuya auf die Jabberwock Island zurück, um die übrigbleibenden Schüler zu retten und den Forced Shutdown zu aktivieren. Hinrichtung Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Alternative Hinrichtung Makoto wird in ein riesiges Fass gesteckt, und Monokuma schließt den Deckel. Als ersterer versucht zu entkommen, kommt ein Schwert von der Außenseite hinein und schrammt sein Gesicht. Es stoßen sich mehr und mehr Schwerte in das Fass hinein. Das Fass schwankt am Anfang, aber nachdem mehrere Schwerter eingedrungen waren, hört es auf sich zu bewegen. Monokuma sieht hinein und schließt es sofort wieder. Er rennt weg und das Bild wird schwarz. Diese Hinrichtung wird nur im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Beziehungen Sayaka Maizono Bevor Sayaka die Hope’s Peak Academy betrat, waren sie und Makoto auf der gleichen Mittelschule gewesen. Sie waren nicht wirklich miteinander befreundet, da beide unterschiedlich beliebt sind. Später gesteht sie ihm, dass sie schon immer mit ihm reden wollte, seit sie gesehen hat, wie er einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals miteinander geredet zu haben. In der Academy hat Sayaka Makoto sofort erkannt und sich mit ihm angefreundet. Es formte sich sofort eine gemeinsame Zuneigung zwischen den beiden, und sie betrachtete sich selbst sogar als eine Art „Helfershelferin“. Er verehrte sie sehr und merkte an, dass sie immer besonders schön sei, wenn sie lächelte. Beide haben einander vertraut. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie gefährliche Maßnahmen eingreifen würde, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen und zu verteidigen. Nachdem Sayaka ein Video gesehen hatte, auf dem ihre Bandmitglieder aus ihrer Girl-Group ausstiegen und verzweifelt auf der Bühne lagen, hatte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Makoto konnte sie schnell beruhigen und versprach ihr, dass sie gemeinsam aus der Schule entkommen würden, egal was es kostet. Er ließ sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen, als sie Angst bekam, in ihrem zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen rennt Makoto nach oben in sein Zimmer, um nach Sayaka zu sehen, Als er diese tot im verwüsteten Badezimmer auffindet, fängt er an zu schreien und verliert das Bewusstsein. Nachdem Makoto herausgefunden hatte, dass Sayaka sich seine Bemühungen zum Vorteil genutzt hatte, fühlt er sich betrogen. Allerdings trauert er ihr immer noch nach, da sie eine enge Freundin von ihm war. Kyouko tröstet Makoto und sagt, dass Sayaka höchstwahrscheinlich die Sterbensnachricht verfasst hatte, während sie an ihn dachte. Scheinbar sollte die Nachricht eine Art Entschuldigung sein. Er wies darauf hin, dass sie vielleicht auch nur Rache am Mörder nehmen wollte, doch es wurde nicht gesagt, ob es wahr ist oder nicht. Aber in seiner Unterhaltung mit Kyouko zitiert er Sayaka ein letztes Mal, indem er seinen Instinkt mit dem eines Espers verglich, was er anschließend als Witz leugnete. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair benutzte Makoto die Zahlenfolge „11037“ als einen Code, um die übrigen Schüler zu retten. Später erklärte er Hajime, dass er die Kombination als Code verwendet hatte, da eine gewisse Person ihn versuchte vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren (Sayaka). Es schien so, als ob Makoto Kyouko glaubte, als diese sagte, Sayaka hätte in ihm einen Freund gesehen. Kyouko Kirigiri Ihr gemeinsamer Bund begann während des ersten Mordfalls. Kirigiri ist diejenige, die Makoto erzählt, es würde mehr Sayakas Mord stecken, als alle anderen ursprünglich dachten. Dank ihres Zuspruchs kann er das Geheimnis seiner verstorbenen Freundin aufdecken. Später tröstet sie ihn und sagt, Sayaka hätte beim Mord an Leon gezögert, was zu ihrem Tod geführt hat. Diese hinterließ ihr und Makoto das nötige Beweisstück, um den Fall zu lösen. Seitdem kamen die beiden gut miteinander aus, und sie hilft ihm während der Class Trials aus. Makoto bezeichnet sie als Freundin und wünscht, sie würde ihm genauso sehr vertrauen, wie er es tut. Das hinterlässt Eindruck bei ihr und fängt an anderen zu vertrauen und an sie zu glauben. Während des fünften Class Trials wird Kirigiri des Mordes an Mukuro Ikusaba verdächtigt. Makoto weigert sich, sie als Mörderin zu beschuldigen. Er setzt all sein Vertrauen in Kirigiri und wartet darauf, was sie zu sagen hat. Das führt dazu, dass er für schuldig erklärt wird. Er wird gezwungen, sich einer Bestrafung zu unterziehen. Allerdings wird er von Alter Ego gerettet. Ihr wird klar, dass sie sich nur um sich selbst gesorgt hat, anstatt sich um die Sicherheit der einzigen Person zu sorgen, die ihr vertraut hat. Deswegen riskiert sie ihr Leben, um ihn zu retten. Dieses und mehrere Anzeichen weisen daraufhin, dass sie Gefühle für ihn empfindet. Im Novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF wird verraten, dass Makoto in Kirigiri verliebt war, bevor ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Junko wusste das und fragte Mukuro, ob sie sich um ihre Rivalin (Kirigiri) gekümmert hätte, da diese auch in ihn verliebt war. Zitate *„Ach ja, stimmt. Irgendjemand hatte das bereits erwähnt - Was hat es mit dieser Situation auf sich?! Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?!“ *„Eine Leiche ohne jegliche Art von Zurückhaltung berühren zu können... ich glaube, ich werde niemals in der Lage sein, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Egal wie oft ich das machen müsste...“ *„Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nur nicht aus dem Grund sagst, weil du mir nicht vertraust...?“ *„Äh...? Meinst du, dass es richtig ist, den Tatort so zu stören?“ *„Nein, ich werde es definitiv herausfinden...!“ *„Was zur Hölle erzählst du da...! Das ist alles deine Schuld...!“ (zu Monokuma) *„NEIN, DAS IST FALSCH!“ *„ICH HAB'S!“ *„JETZT VERSTEHE ICH ALLES!“ *„HIER IST MEINE ANTWORT!“ *„DAS SOLLTE DER BEWEIS SEIN!“ *„DER MÖRDER BIST... DU!“ *„GENAU DAS IST PASSIERT!“ *„Ich glaube... ich mag Bären am meisten.“ *„Du möchtest die Leichen sehen? Das klingt nicht nach dem, was ein Mädchen sagen würde.“ *„Sayaka, du musst dich beruhigen!“ (zu Sayaka Maizono) *„Trotz allem ist mein einziges, ausgleichendes Talent mein Optimismus.“ *„Dann versprich mir etwas. Wenn du irgendwann darüber nachdenkst, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, lass es einfach los.“ *„Das stimmt nicht! Ich glaube an dich, Kyouko! Deswegen will ich, dass du mir auch vertraust.“ (zu Kyouko Kirigiri) *„VERLIERT NICHT DIE HOFFNUNG!“ *„HOFFNUNG BLEIBT AUFRECHT!“ Trivia *Naegi bedeutet „Samen“ auf Japanisch, während Makoto „Aufrichtigkeit“ bedeutet. **Diese Bedeutungen hängen damit zusammen, wie er seine Hoffnung auf die anderen überträgt. Es ähnelt Junkos Versuchen, Verzweiflung auf andere zu übertragen. *Im 25-seitigen Booklet, auf dem auch die erste DVD des Animes enthalten war, steht, dass Makoto nicht der erste war, der als „Ultimativer Glückspilz“ ausgewählt wurde. Aber da ihm eher Pech widerfahren ist, galt das als eine Art Unentschieden. *Das offizielle Artbook verrät sein Lieblingsgeschenk der „Free Time“. A Man's Fantasy ist eine Art Easter-Egg, welches Makoto und den anderen Jungs erlaubt, zu sehen, wie die Mädchen zusammen baden. *Kurz nachdem er den Titel der „Ultimativen Hoffnung“ erreicht hatte, stand in seinem e-Handbook, er hätte den Titel der „Ultimativen Verzweiflung“ erreicht. Das lag allerdings an einem Fehler im ersten Spiel. *Makotos Synchronsprecherin Megumi Ogata leiht ihre Stimme auch Nagito Komaeda im zweiten Spiel. *In der englischen Version spricht Makotos Sprecher Bryce Papenbrook auch Nagito. Kategorie:Jungs Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Dangarnonpa Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode